phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gallery:Candace's Big Day
When Aunt Tiana decides to get married to Captain Webber, Candace vows to make her wedding the best wedding ever, no matter what; however, things go a bit awry. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is replacing everyone else's healthy food with junk food so he will be able to control them. Read the full summary... Gallery name needed File:Bob and Tiana's scrapbook 1.png|Tiana and Bob have had so many adventures together, from skydiving... File:Bob and Tiana's scrapbook 2.png|...to running through the jungles of the Amazon... File:Bob and Tiana's scrapbook 3.png|...and even climbing Mt. Kilimanjaro. File:Bob proposes to Tiana.png|Bob wants to travel with someone new— his wife. File:Ferb as Howard Hughes.jpg|Ferb as Howard Hughes. File:Candace shows off her bridemaid's dress.png|Candace in her bridesmaid gown and diamond adorned hair. She apparently has been planning it since she was ten. File:No, you do not know what you are going to do today.png|When Phineas and Ferb are asked to help by Aunt Tiana, Candace objects. File:Planning the wedding.png|Candace is very busy planning the decor when... File:Would you guys scram?.png|"Hold please. Would you guys scram?" File:I don't know why he signed it so many times.png|Major Monogram is unsure why Doofenshmirtz signed this picture so many times. File:Girls parachuting.png|"Looking good, Isabella!" File:Doof plays a trick on Agent P.png|Doofenshmirtz decides to play a trick on Perry by sending him down to the first floor of his building. File:Perry, Perry the Platypus?.png|When Perry doesn't return in the same elevator, Doofenshmirtz gets confused... File:Perry retaliates.png|...and Perry beats Doofenshmirtz at his own game. File:They're Venus Flytraps.png|Phineas and Ferb's idea of 'flowers' is a bit different then what Candace expects. File:Hey, he likes you!.png|"Hey, he likes you!" File:Candace screaming over the phone.png|Linda gets her usual call from Candace... File:Thinking of having kids?.png|...and proceeds to continue her conversation. File:Doof travelling to each floor.png|Doofenshmirtz's ride was most certainly a lot longer than Perry's ride. File:Perry Waits for Doof.jpg|Perry waits for Doofenshmirtz to show up. File:Junk Foodinator.png|"Behold, the Junk Food-inator!" File:What do we have in the ice file?.png|"It's summer! It's hot! People want something with ice! Make ice, okay?" "Ferb, what do we have in the 'ice' file?" File:His life-like glow.png|Doofenshmirtz's 'lifelike glow'. File:Doof takes a nap.png|Doofenshmirtz is too lazy to refill the tanks, so he decides to take a nap instead. File:Chicken cake.jpg|Candace takes the box off of the chicken cake. File:Not so perfect cake.png|Candace's cake has arrived, but it's not at all what she expected. File:The horror.png|"The horror." File:Wedding day ice sculpture.png|Phineas and Ferb's tribute to their aunt and soon-to-be uncle's adventures, in ice, just like Candace specified. File:The venom is sparkling cider.png|Phineas and Ferb are putting the finishing touches on the scorpions, whose poison has been replaced with sparkling apple cider. File:IceSlide.png|"I doooooooo!" File:Phineas and Ferb ruin everything.png|"Phineas and Ferb always ruin everything!" File:Look at this cake, it has a chicken in it.png|"Look at this cake! It has a chicken in it!" File:My hair may possibly also have a chicken in it.png|"And my hair! I think it may also have a chicken in it..." File:Candace's hair is all the rage.png|Candace's bedraggled look is all the rage. File:Perry chatters to wake Doofenshmirtz.png|Perry chatters to awaken Doofenshmirtz, who wonders... File:Wait, what, who am I?.png|"Wait, what? Who am I?" File:Perry's buff.png|Perry shows how he escaped from Doofenshmirtz's trap. File:Junk Food-inator ray hits the ice sculpture.png|The ray from Doofenshmirtz's machine melts the ice in Phineas and Ferb's ice sculpture... and also causes it to snow. File:Hold on a sec.png|"Wait, hold on a second." File:Wow, you even made it snow.png|"Wow, you even made it snow!" File:Just teeing up the song.png|Ferb is simply teeing up the song. File:Bull running.png|Ginger running the bulls with Buford dressed as a bull. File:Base Jumping and Bungee Jumping.png|Isabella bungee jumping and Bajleet about to base jump. File:SkydivingandHangGliding.png|Holly with a hang glider and Adyson in a skydiving outfit. File:Django on waveboard.png|Django on a waveboard. File:Snowboarding.png|Holly Snowboarding. File:ScubaDiving.png|Katie in scuba diving gear. File:TreasureHunting.png|Milly doing treasure hunting. File:WhipCracking.png|Ginger cracking a whip. File:HeadBanging.png|Buford banging his head to the music. File:FootStomping.png|Isabella about to stomp her foot. File:WeddingAdventureChant.png|"Wedding Adventure!" File:SkiJumping.png|Gretchen ski jumping off the roof. File:SnakeCharming.png|Gretchen snake charming. File:Buford tips a cow.png|Buford and Ferb tips a cow. File:HamsterChasing.png|Chasing hamsters. File:Cake baking.png|Adyson baking a cake. File:Car washing.png|Gretchen washing a car. File:YourMarriageIsTheGreatestAdventure.png|"Your marriage is the greatest adventure of your life!" File:Bob and Tiana kiss.png|Bob and Tiana kiss each other. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Candace's Big Day